


Champions Chronicle: Discovery (On Hiatus)

by PairaDX



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: This is Champions Chronicle! the story of many warriors fighting for a goal that is still unknownNew Writer I’m changing up a bunch of stuff! Just read chapter 7





	1. Ban Shima

**Author's Note:**

> Ban Shima  
> Age:28  
> Height:5'6  
> Clothes: Blue V-neck, White Lab coat, Black jeans, black and white sneakers  
> Hair: Long black hair but into a ponytail with a bang hanging over his left eye that has a white streak in it  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Shin Zanget  
> Age:29  
> Height:6'3  
> Clothes: Black business suit with white dress shirt under and a green tie  
> Hair: Brown hair that reaches his shoulders with a green streak  
> Eyes:Brown

Champions Chronicle: Discovery

Chapter 1

Ban Shima P.O.V

My name is Ban and I'm a scientist for the worldwide company Zan Corp I've been working in the company for almost all my life.

I wake and start walking to my research building on my way I see a girl in a white dress with short blond hair and one eye red and the other green holding a weird reddish purple fruit in her hands I was just going to keep walking but I felt drawn to the fruit and started to walk towards the girl and asked "Hey where did you get that" but she started to run and for some reason I chased after her , while the girl was running something like a crack in time and space appeared in front of her and she jumped in I stopped not sure what would happen if I went in there but my curiosity got the best of me and I jumped through it.

When I came through all I saw was a normal forest I walked through the forest for a couple minutes until I realized I had lost the girl , next to me I see a tree covered in vines that had the fruit that the girl was holding I reached for one but then I heard growling behind me when I turned around I saw something I have never seen before it looked like a wolf but it had five blood red eyes black veins covering most of its body and a set of small wings on its back, the creature had let out a roar the jumped at me I was able to move out of the way and I started to run back to the crack that had let me into the forest but I couldn't find it and then ten more of the wolf like creature appeared and started chasing me I ran until I tripped and fell down a hill into a cave hitting a rock and passed out.

When I regained consciousness I was in the cave that I fell in but my arm was covered in some kind of bandages that were green, when I got up I noticed another one of those wolves at the end of the cave sleeping I had left the cave as quiet as I could ,then I saw something outside the cave that brought me to my knees trembling in fear.

I was looking at a city covered in vines and the creatures of this forest were everywhere. I stood up and summoned the courage the walk into the ruined city, while I was walking down the street I see the creatures of the forest and for some reason they just ignored me and I figured if they are ignoring my then I can study this forest and its creatures but I need to get back home , I started to look for another one of the cracks I used to get into this forest and then I found one it was in a extremely large tree and it seems to be guarded by a blue bear like creature with green veins and had four arms, the creature spotted me and ran towards me ready to attack and I didn't have any other ways of getting out of the forest so I grabbed a sword that was on the ground that I'm guessing was left behind by the people that lived in this city and swung at the bear. The bear dodge the blade and tackled me to the ground. I use the sword in my hand and stabbed the bear in the stomach and kicked it off of me. The bear gets up growling in pain as the stab wound was burning. I run to the bear while it was distracted by the burning in its stomach and slice off its head. The bears headless body dropped to the ground. I see the crack still open and I jump through it and landed in a park I turn and see that there was a tree that looked exactly like the tree from the forest, still holding the sword I used to kill the bear I go to my research building and call my boss and best friend Shin Zanget son of my companies CEO and next in line to inherit it.

No P.O.V

"Hey Ban" said Shin

"Hey man I need you to come to the park in the middle of the city "said Ban

"ok I'll be there in a couple minutes "

3 Hours Later

Ban sat on a bench keeping an eye on the small crack in the tree and Shin walks up to him

'Sorry for the wait there was traffic. why did you ask me to come here?" said Shin

"Because I want to show you this!" and Ban pulls out a sword. Shin looks at him confused and said "You had me drive through traffic to show me a rusty sword!"

"Nope" Ban said as he stabbed the sword into a tree and made a crack showing Shin the forest

"What the hell!"

"it's a forest filled with strange fruit and animals"

"How did you even find this?" asked Shin

"A girl in a white dress led me into this forest" said Ban

Ban walked through the crack and signaled Shin to follow him, then he led Shin to the ruined city. Shin's jaw dropped when he see's the city covered in vines

"What city is this?!" asked Shin

"Don't know" said Ban as he shrugged his shoulders

"I brought you here because I want to use Z-Corp tech and resources to study this forest and its creatures"

"alright I'll let you use company resources but I want you to find research partners and to report any big findings to me deal?" said Shin as he put out his hand to Ban

"Deal" Ban took his hand and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kody Saver
> 
> Age:25
> 
> Height 5'8
> 
> Clothes: white lab coat over a black t-shirt with a peace symbol, blue jeans, and red sneakers
> 
> Hair: Short blond hair
> 
> Eyes: Cyan
> 
> Kuro Genmu
> 
> Age: 28
> 
> Height: 5'10
> 
> Clothes: A grey business suit with a purple tie
> 
> Hair: Short Black hair
> 
> Eyes: Violet

Champions Chronicle :Discovery  
Chapter 2

No P.O.V  
4 months later  
At the Zan-Corp main research building  
Ban and his new research partners Kody Saver and Kuro Genmu are in Bans office  
"Ok lets go over the information we have so for" said Ban  
"You got it boss, first the forest now named Helheim and the creatures are called Grolls" said Kody  
"And the Grolls can only be damaged by the metal that's in the ruined city and we were only able to get a moderate amount of it" said Kuro  
"And don't forget the new project I started to fight against the Grolls if they ever came into the city" said Ban  
"Project?"  
"Yep I used the metal we found to make a devise that will equip you with a armor and a weapon that is durable enough to fight against a Groll"  
"That sounds awesome!"  
"But I haven't tested it yet and I'm not sure what will happen if someone tries to use it."  
Ban goes to his desk, opens a drawer and pulls out the prototype. Kody and Koru gives Ban a confused look and both ask "what is it?"  
"It's a belt buckle"  
"Are you high?"  
"Nope this was the most convenient design it was either this or a 200 pound backpack"  
Ban puts the metal silver plate on his waist and it transformed into a blueish black box with three buttons on the top of it with a octagon shaped hole in the middle of it  
"Why is there a hole in it?" asked Kuro  
"Because to have it work I have to put a helheim fruit into the belt" said Ban  
"Wouldn't it just squish up?" asked Kody  
"While we were studying the fruit I discovered that when a Helheim fruit goes into normal water it transforms into this" and Ban pulls out a light green octagon shaped crystal that had a shield and sword carved into the front of it.  
"Why did you carve that onto it?"  
"I didn't it was like this when I took it out of the water"  
At Shins office  
"Father we are not going take animals from Helheim to train them into weapons we don't know what will happen if any of them left the forest!" Shin says to his father on the phone  
"Just think about it they can't be harmed by anything on earth we could have the perfect army to sell to the government!" His father shouts over the phone  
"I don't give a damn about your government contracts we are just going to make sure Helheim and the Grolls can't cause any trouble on earth!"  
"Son your wasting a good chance to make an unstoppable fighting force!"  
"I'm also not risking anyone's safety to train animals that haven't shown any signs of intelligence!"  
"I'm done talking about this bye!" Shin shouted as he hung up the phone. Ban and Kody walk into the office with Ban holding a suitcase  
"I'm guessing the phone call didn't go well." said Ban  
"Yeah my father wants to make the Grolls attack dogs for the government"  
"That is not that bad an idea but I have one that is way better" Ban said while holding up his suit case  
"What's in it?"  
"Something that will make your dad completely forget about trying to train the Grolls' Ban opens the case and pulls out his prototype and Helheim crystal  
"This is the prototype Battle Belt and who ever wears one of these will have the power to fight the Grolls"  
"And it can actually work?" asked Shin  
"Don't know we haven't tested it yet, but if it works we can get your dad off our back about the Government contract."  
Shin stays quiet for a minute and says "I will test it"  
" are you sure I'm not even going to lie you might get extremely hurt or worse" said Kody  
"I'm sure"  
"Alright! lets go test it now"  
"Now?"  
"Yep I need to see what I have to see if it works or not before I use anymore of the metal" Ban says as he hand Shin the Battle belt and Helheim crystal  
"just put it on your waist" Shin nods and puts the belt on his waist  
"Now take the crystal and put it in the middle part right there and press the green button on top" Kody says as he points at it  
Shin does what he says then a crack of Helheim opens above him and five floating pieces of white and green armor come through it and go in front of him the armor then fly strait at him and he yells out in pain as the armor is sparking and smoking  
"What Happened?!"  
"I don't know just take the crystal out before he dies!"  
Ban runs to Shin and takes out the crystal the armor dissolves off of his body and Shin drops to the ground unconscious with most of his suit burnt off.  
2 days later  
Shin wakes up in a hospital bed and Kody and Kuro are sitting in the chairs next to his bed.  
Kody smiles and says "Good your awake"  
"How long was I asleep" asked Shin  
"3 years"  
"What?!"  
"Psych! You were asleep for two days" Kody said while laughing  
"Where is Ban?"  
"Ever since you tested the belt Professor Shima has been working on it to make sure what happened doesn't happen again" said Kuro  
"He says sorry and left you a muffin basket but a nurse stole them" said Kody  
"A nurse didn't take the muffins yo-"  
Kody covers Kuros mouth and Whispers "Shut up!"  
Kuro's and Kody's phones beep and Kuro takes his out  
"Ban needs us at the research building" Kuro says as he walks out  
"Cya later " Kody waves as he leaves the room  
At Ban's research building  
Ban is at his computer type with a lot of wires from the computer connected to the Battle Belt he had on the table. Kody and Kuro walk in.  
"Hey Boss whatca need us for?"  
"I tested out the belt and it works fine now" Said Ban  
"Nice but you didn't answer why do you need us" said Kuro  
''when I was testing out the armor in Helheim I realized that the armor can turn the fruit into crystals too and I need you guys to help me get more"  
"Why do you need us don't you have the armor to protect you?" Kuro asked  
"I over estimated the armor it can only fight three big Grolls at a time and whenever I pick up a helheim fruit a group of them appear. That is why I made you guys these" Ban pulls out two battle belts and presents them to Kody and Kuro  
"I could only grab one crystal" Ban says as he pulls out a Pomegranate crystal with a spiked mace carved into it  
"so which one of you guys want to use this?"  
"Kody can I'm not a fighter"Kuro says  
"Cool catch" Ban throws the belt and crystal to Kody. he stumbles and almost drops it.  
"Hey! you shouldn't throw these like they are toys!"  
"Hey Kuro can you find someone to use this other belt while me and Kody go get more crystals?" Ban ask  
"Sure how about Shin?"  
"He woke up?"  
"Yeah a little while before we came here"  
''that sounds good but I think it will be hard to convince him since last time he tried it he was fried" said Ban with a guilty look on his face  
"Don't worry I'm sure Kuro can convince him" said Kody  
"Ok lets get going"


	3. Chapter 3

In Helheim  
Ban and Kody are walking through the forest looking for fruit to make more crystals

"Hey Ban shouldn't we name the fruit that's in this forest?"

"Yeah we should can you think of any names?"

"How about Hellfruit"

"No that makes it sound demonic"

"GrollNuts?”

"That just sounds wrong"

"Ok I think I got it, GrollBerry"

"lets just use Helfruit"

"Why GrollBerry is perfect?!"

"Because Grolls don't make the fruit"

"Ugh fine" Kody says with a pout  
"Hey I see some over there" Kody says as he points at a tree covered in vines with Helfruit

"Cool you have your belt on?"  
"Yep"

They run to the tree then Ban grabs a fruit and it turns into a Red crystal with a dragon on it. Then they start grabbing more until they had a bag filled with 30 crystals

"Alright I think we have enough lets get out of here before grolls show up" said Ban

"Dude don't jinx it" said Kody, then 10 Bear Grolls run in front of them

"Dang it Ban what did I just say?!"

"Just transform before they kill us" Ban says as he pulls out a yellow crystal with a fencers sword on it and puts it in his belt

"Right" and Kody pulls out his crystal and inserts it into his belt and they both press the green button at the same time. A yellow armor materializes above Ban and a red armor appears above Kody and latch on to their body and dissolve in to their lab coats changing Bans into a hoodie with the top half yellow and the bottom half blue with silver lining and a he has blue gloves with a silver metal plate on it. A yellow streak appears in his hair and his eye color turns yellow. Kodys lab coat turns into a hoodie with the top half Pomegranate and the bottom half gray with black lining. His gloves are gray with a black metal plate on it. A pomegranate streak appears in his hair and his eye color turns red.

"Whoa! This is cool I thought it was supposed to armor" said Kody

"I did too but for some reason this is what happens" Ban says as he holds out his hand and a fencers sword with a yellow handle appears in his hand

"How did you do that?"

"Just hold out your and think about your weapon"

Kody does what he says and a 3 foot long spike mace appears in his and the ball is black and the spikes are red  
"awesome!''

Then Ban charges to the first Groll in front and stabs it in it stomach. The Groll punches Ban and he is moved back two feet. The Groll swing its arm at ban and he moves under it and slashes the Groll In the chest. Another Groll comes behind Ban and kicks him in the back he rolls to ground and shouts "Hey Kody I could use some help here!"  
"Oh right sorry" Kody jumps on top of a Groll making it fall and smashes its head in with his mace then he swings it and hits another Groll in its sides making it fly into three more.

"Man this thing is awesome" Kody says as he hits another groll

"Yeah it is but we need to finish this before more show up" Ban then presses the blue bottom on his belt and his sword is covered in yellow flames

"Kody duck!" He ducks and Ban spins and slashes his sword sending out a yellow wave of energy at the Grolls slicing them in half

"Alright lets go"

"You got it boss"  
On the street

Kuro is walking to the hospital to talk to Shin about using the battle belt and he spots something in an alley a crack opens up and vines started to come out

"What the hell?!"

He walks to the crack and looks in to see Helheim but there wasn't anyone on the other side

"I have to tell Ban" Kuro says as he pulls out his phone and dials Bans number

At Bans research building  
Ban and Kody are sitting at a table with all of the crystals they had got  
"Now we have to name and categorize all of these different crystals" said Ban

"Ugh! Why do I have to do this Kuro is better suited for this stuff"

Bans phone rings and he pulls it out  
"Speak of the devil, Hey Kuro did you talk to Shin"

"No I was on my way there but I saw a crack randomly open in an alley and vines are coming out of it"

"What?!"

"Yes I've managed to keep people away from the alley so for but I'm not going to be able to keep this up"

"Where are you"

"The alley behind the post office"  
"I'm on my way there" Ban says as he hangs up the phone and heads for the door

"Kody I need you to stay here and organize these I'll be back later"

"Ahh! Why me!" Kody yells as his head lands on the table

At the alley  
"Hey Kuro where are you?" said Ban

"Over here" Kuro says as he pushes   
a dumpster over

Ban walks over to him

"How did this crack open?" Ban asks

"I have no Idea it just opened out of nowhere what are we going to do If the public find out they will panic."

"We need to use the companies surveillance cameras all over the city and see if there are any more opening like this one." Ban says as he closes the crack with a shard of the metal from the forest

At Bans Office  
Kody is stacking all of the crystals into a pyramid and as he is putting the last one on top the door opens with Ban and Kuro coming in holding vines

"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Making a pyramid"

"Why I asked you to organize these!"

"Well I started to do that but I had got bored so I decided to wait for Kuro to come back and do it"

"Whatever we need to go talk to Shin about the cracks randomly opening in the city" Ban said while dropping the vines he was holding

"Cracks are opening in the city?!" Kody asked almost dropping the crystal in his hand and ruining his pyramid

"Yeah we need to figure out how and why this is happening" said Kuro  
Ban and Kuro walk out the door and Kody follows closing the door and his pyramid topples over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle armor that Ban had transform into is called the Yellow fencer  
> And the one Kody turned into is called the Mace Madman


	4. Chapter 4

No P.O.V  
At Shins hospital room  
"There are cracks opening in the city on their own?!" said Shin

"Yes and can you not yell I don't want the nurses to hear this" said Ban

"Do you know how to stop it?"  
"No but we do know the general area that the cracks are opening" Kuro says as he pulls out a map with an area circled

"They are all opening here and the center of it is the big tree in the park that I showed you and that is why we need you to buy this park and the surrounding areas so that no civilians can spot any cracks and cause a panic" Ban says as Kuro gives the map to Shin

"You are asking me to basically buy a part of the city?"

Ban, Kody, and Kuro all nod at the same time. Shin grabs a pillow and throws it at Bans head  
"Ow!"

"Even if I could do that I would be throwing people out of their homes!"

"Shin if you don't people could get hurt or worse, the cracks are showing up all over that part of the city and Grolls could get through and we don't know what a Groll will do if it leaves Helheim" Ban tells Shin

"Fine I'll do it, hand me my phone I'm have to explain this to my father or he will try to stop me from doing it"

"Cool I'm going to Helheim to do more research and find a way to stop the cracks from opening randomly" Said Ban

"I'm going to the research building to try out the other crystals Cya" Kody says as he and Ban leaves the room

"Are you going to do something?" Shin asks Kuro

"Yeah I came here to ask you if you will use this?" Kuro says as he pulls out the battle belt that Ban gave him.

"Did you forget why I'm in this hospital bed?"

"No Ban had fixed and upgraded the belt so it wouldn't do that"

"Why are you asking me to do this?"  
"Because Ban needs someone to help him study the forest and these belts can help fight Grolls whenever they show up"

"Well you have to find someone else because I'm not going to put that belt on again"

"Ok I understand, Gook luck talking to your father" Kuro says as he leaves the room

In Helheim  
Ban is walking through the ruined city in the forest with his belt already on his waist with the crystal in it.

''Man where is it?"  
Then he sees a building that looks like a small castle  
"Yes!"

He starts to walk towards the building and the woman in a white dress that he saw before appears in front of him  
"You"

"You should think carefully before you go in there because if you do there is no turning back from the fate that waits for you" the Woman in White says

"What do you mean fate?"

"The decision is yours" The Woman in white says as she is surrounded by vines and disappears

"Fate?" Ban whispers to himself

"I don't believe in fate" Ban says as he heads into the building

At Bans Research building  
Kody is testing the crystals to see what they do. As he picks a orange crystal with flames on it he knocks down a notebook with the word Helheim notes on it. Kody picks up the notebook and opens it out of curiosity and almost drops the book in shock as he sees what is in it  
"Why would he do this?"

In the Ruined City  
Ban is walking out of the castle he was just in  
"I definitely don’t have any regrets for going in there"

Bans phone rings and he picks it up  
"Hello?"

"Hey Shin said no to the belt" Kuro says over then phone

"I figured he would, just leave the belt in my office I'll find someone else to use it."

Back at Bans Research Building  
Kody is sitting down reading Bans notebook  
"I can't believe Ban is trying to do this, why would he even want to do this?" Kody says as he puts the notebook back where he found it  
"It doesn't matter if I destroy his research I can stop him from doing this" Kody says as he opens a crack in the office with a shard of the metal from Helheim. He takes all of the crystals and puts them inside of his back pack.He jumps through the crack leaving it open.

1 hour later  
Ban and Shin are walking down the street to Bans office  
"So your dad is ok with you buying that section of the city?" Ban asks Shin

"He said yes but he only agreed to it if I let him build a corporate headquarters there"

"Does that mean you already bought it?"

"Yeah"

"How did you do that so fast we asked you to buy it this morning I thought it would take longer to buy a section of a city"

"A bunch of business and legal stuff"

"Ok, Hey are you sure you don't want to use the belt?"

"I'm sure just thinking about the belt is giving me phantom burns"

"Ok but if you chan-" Ban stops mid-sentence as he sees his research building on fire

"What the hell happened?!" Shin shouts in panic

"Kody said he was going to test the new crystal we got from the forest"

"Crap! Kody might be in trouble!" Ban says as he runs into the building

"Hey Ban wait!" Shin says as he follows him

They ran into the building and their eyes widen when they see what's inside. There were Grolls running everywhere in the building.


	5. Chapter 5

At Bans Research Building

"KODY!"  
"KODY!"  
"KODY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ban shouted while fighting through a group of wolf Grolls in his Yellow Fencer form

"How the hell did this happen?!" Ban said as he chopped a Groll in half and kicked another away as he ran into his office

"A crack?" He says as he sees it

"How did it open in he-"then Ban was tackled to the ground by a bear Groll. Ban pushes the Groll off of him and presses the blue attack button on his belt. He clenches his fist that is now covered in yellow energy and punches the Groll in the face. The Groll is sent flying through a wall and disintegrates.

Shin hiding behind a desk spots the extra Battle belt and a light green armor crystal on the ground. Shin runs towards it and a swarm of bird Grolls flies towards him. Shin ducks and the Grolls miss him. He reaches and picks up the belt and armor crystal, he looks at it and hesitates for a moment then puts the belt on, inserts the armor crystal into it and presses the green button. The green armor from before comes out from a crack and latches onto Shin and dissolves into his jacket changing it into a hoodie with the top half light green and the bottom half white with gold lining. A light green streak appears next to the green streak in his hair and his eyes also turn light green.

"It worked"  
The bird grolls come back around and start shooting thorns at Shin. He puts up his arms and a green shield with gold lining appear in his hand and blocks the thorns and he pulls out a black sword that had a slot for a armor crystal and a gun trigger and slashes the birds as they pass by him making them disintegrate

"Kody wasn't kidding this feels amazing" Shin says as he pulls up the hood of the jacked and a white mask with a green visor and gold lining around the visor comes onto his face  
"I got to find Ban and Kody" he runs further into the building

In Bans office  
"Ban! Where are you?!" Ban hears Shin shout from the hallway

"I'm in my office!" He shouts as he kicks a wolf groll away. Shin runs in the room and slices a groll in half.

"Did you find Kody?!"  
"No! I looked all over the building he must have left before the crack opened" Ban replies as he stabs a bird groll in the head

"We need to get rid of all of these Grolls and close the crack before the fire department comes!"  
"I know!" Ban says as he presses the blue button on his belt and slices 5 wolf Grolls in half. Shin taps the blue button and smashes his shield into the ground sending out an energy wave destroying the remaining Grolls in the room.

"Alright we need to close the crack from inside Helheim"

"Ban what about your research?!"

"I backed it up on my computer at home, now come on!" Ban shouts as he and Shin jump through the crack. Ban takes his metal shard and closes the crack

"We need to find Kody" and Ban pulls out his Phone and calls Kody

In the ruined city  
Kody picks up his phone  
"Yo"  
"Kody where are you?'' Ban ask him over the phone

"I'm at home" Kody lies

"Good, a crack opened in the research building and a bunch of grolls got in and destroyed everything"

"Really?!”Kody says glad he was able to destroy Ban’s research 

"Don't worry I backed everything up on my computer at home"  
"Great"

"I have to go, meet us at Shins office later"

"Ok Cya later" Kody said as he hung up the phone

"Dang it I can't stop him if he keeps backing up the data he has" Kody stays silent for a minute and decides

"The only way I can stop Ban from finishing his plans is to kill him"

At Shins office  
"Don't worry father we managed to get rid of all the Grolls before anyone came to the building" Shin said to his father on the phone

"Good if the government found out about this they would try to take over your operation" His father said over the phone

"I know father"

"Do you have any idea of what caused the crack to open"

"No but Ban and Kuro are investigating it right now" then a brick comes through his window and Shin hears shouting he goes to the window to see a group of people led by a man in an construction suit

"You think you get away with kicking hundreds of people out of their homes!" the man in front shouts

"I'm sorry to have do this but It is important for no one to be in that section of the city" Shin replies to him

"Oh really I work for your company in construction and I know that your throwing these people out of their homes only to build a Corporate headquarters!"

"Sir I understand that you are upset but causing a riot will not solve anything"

"My name is Brandon Knight and I will use every fiber in my being to stop you greedy corporate stooges from making these people homeless!" He announces to everyone there

"if you and the rest of you people don't leave right now I am calling security"

"Call them they won't stop us from fighting for our homes!" Brandon shouts and the people behind him cheer as they start to march into the building

"Ugh this is going to be a nuisance”Shin sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shins battle armor is called the Green defender


	6. Chapter 6

At an underground fighting club  
A room with a big cage in the middle of it surrounded by crowds of people spectating 

"Welcome to today's Warrior Champion match!" the announcer shouts into his microphone

"Hello Ladies, Gentleman, and those of unidentified genders, I am Zaro Freshe and I'll will be hosting the final match of the Warrior Champions tournament" and the crowd cheers loudly

"In this corner is the winner of the last three tournaments DUUUUUUUKE THE TANK!"

A large man in a red trench coat walks into the ring and takes off his coat to show everyone his ridiculously large body

"And in this corner the newest newbie of Warrior Champions MOMO RABIAAA!"

A short girl wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood covering her face, torn dark blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and black boots comes into the ring and holds up a peace sigh as the audience cheers

"Wait I have to fight a kid?" Duke says

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Momo says from under her hood

"Yes I do, I don't want to hurt a little kid"  
"sounds more like you don't want to look like a punk in front of all your fans” She replies  
"What was that?!”

Let the match begin!

Duke runs to bulldozer the girl but she jumps onto his back and punches him in the back of his head

"OW! You little twerp!" Duke grabs Momos arm and tries to throw her onto the ground but she grabs his arm and makes him flip onto his stomach and pins his arm behind his back making him groan and tap out.

"The winner is Momo Rabia!" Zaro says as he raises her arm up

30 minutes later  
Momo collects her reward money and goes to leave the club but Ban comes in front of her

"Excuse me sir" she says as she tries to move out of the way

"Wait I would like to ask you something" Ban says to her

"What is it?"

"You don’t have a home do you?”

“What if I don’t?”she says 

"Well if you take my offer I'll give you a job and a place to stay"

"what do you want me to do?"

"Be my bodyguard"

"Find I don't have any better options ”Momo says as she puts out her hand to Ban

"Good I need your help with something right now actually" Ban says as he shakes her hand

At Shins Office building  
"Sir they are going to reach the office in a few minutes what are we going to do" a security guard tells him on the intercom

"Just get out while you can" Shin tells the guard. His phone rings

"Ban I'm in the middle of something right now"

"I know that's why I'm bringing you help, how many people are there?"

"12"

"K we are almost there do not use your belt to fight back"

"Don't worry I'm not an idiot"  
Ban hangs up the phone as he and Momo approach the building

"Alright Miss Momo your first job is to help me get rid of the people rioting in that office building"

"How many people are in there"  
"12''

"Can I break anything?"

"Yes but don't do too much damage we need these people to leave this place"

A sadistic smile grows on Momos face and she says  
"Good" and runs into the building

5 minutes later  
"THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!" Brandon Knight shouts as he and the rest of his group run out of the building with limps and Momo is slowly walking after them laughing

"Hey where do you think you're going?" She says with a grin on her face as they leave to buildings parking lot

"Nicely done Miss Momo"  
"Thank you sir"  
Shin walks out of the building to Ban

"Who is your friend?" Shin asks  
"Shin this is my new bodyguard Miss Momo Rabia, I've have also hired her to help us with our research of Helhiem"

"Nice to meet you sir" Momo says as she puts out her hand to Shin and he shakes it

In Helheim  
Kody is walking through the forest with a map in his hands

"From Bans notes they should be here" he says as he walks up to a bush of Helfruit. He grabs one and it turns into a crimson red crystal with a shield shaped like an apple on it.

"Yes! got it on the first try!" he said as he pumps his fist in the air. His hone rings

"Hello"

"Kody its Ban I need you to come the Shins office to meet my bodyguard"

"Ok I'll be there in a couple minutes."

At Shins office  
Ban, Shin and Momo are sitting in front of Shins desk looking at a blueprint as Kody enters the room

"Hey guys"

"Hey, Kody this is Momo Rabia and she is my new bodyguard and our new partner in researching the forest"

"Nice to meet you Momo"

"Nice to meet you too sir"

"Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old"

"Ok"

"Alright the first part of our plan is keeping people away from the park here" Ban says as he points at the spot on the map

"Cracks have been opening the most over here"

"Second we get more people from Zan-Corp involved in this so that we don't have to do as much"

"Third We go to Helheim and scavenge has many materials as possible"

"Everybody okay with this?"

Shin, Kody and Momo say yes  
"Good Lets get started"


	7. Changes and Update

Hey new writer here! If anyone actually reads this then you should know I’m taking my friends work and rewriting the whole thing  
I’m gonna be changing stuff like the pace of the story, the length of the chapters and I’m eighty sixing the Battle Belts And the Groll Fighters stuff so it might take a little bit to rewrite it all without it cause apparently the other author has a bunch more chapters on his FanFiction.Net page  
Well I’m not completely getting rid of Groll Fighters I’m just gonna change how it works and what it means


End file.
